


The Future of Trollkind

by godlessAdversary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Kanaya are the only players that got to rule over their new world. What now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future of Trollkind

Karkat Vantas and Kanaya Maryam live as king and queen of their new world, and their children are the heirs of the victory of the heroes that defeated the demon that destroyed countless universes. Karkat is fierce, strict and seems angry, but he cares for everyone and will protect his people from any threat, even if he has to endure the pain of the lives that were lost in many conflicts. Kanaya is peaceful, graceful, and an example of true maternity, but she is merciless with those that attempt to harm the innocent. They are the father and the mother of a progressive species, and their love for each other for the past few centuries has been an inspiration for many artists in the Alternian Republic. However, they aren’t gods. They have endured the past of time, and they have cried for every mistake done during their leadership. Both miss the friends that died in the final battle for the future of all life in Paradox Space. The Heir of Breath was the one that did the ultimate sacrifice, and since then the Thief of Light exiled herself to atone for her sins. No one knows exactly what happened to them, but the black carapacian that keeps the temple of the heroes has drawn masterpieces depicting their last moments. Some of the paints depict the queen holding in her arms a woman known as the Seer of Light which is an image that has caused debates in the historical community. Nobody knows that the queen cries every night for that long gone lover of her, and the king can only comfort her during those moments of sadness. Maybe one day she will make peace with her mind. The good news is that the king and queen have established a new law that allows couples to adopt grubs, and the royal couple started adopting a seadweller that they named Rose.


End file.
